A Lost Locket
by KamiKaze Knight
Summary: A lost locket when found awakened some faded memories from past.


**_A lost locket_**

 _A lost locket when found awakened some faded memories from past._ Tarika took a pause in her work after moving all her belongings out of her cupboard. Her cupboard was a mess. Though she was a clean and ' _everything should be in their rightful place'_ type of person her cupboard got messy once a month at least. It's something she couldn't control. It's something no one could control.

Drinking a glass of water she started to fold the cloths. Night changes from one direction was being played in her phone.

''Too much old fashion.''

She threw the cloths on couch she thought were out of fashion to discard them. Singing the song with the flow she started to keep the clothes inside the cupboard when her phone rang irking her with the interruption. That's her favourite part of the song.

''Ahbijeet!'' She read the caller id aloud and then received the phone.

''Tarika,'' Abhijeet answered from opposite side.

''Abhijeet, can you give me extra 30 minutes? Please?'' She asked as cutely as possible.

He's a damn punctual person. Wanting extra thirty minutes just before an hour of the dinner was highly risky. He could burst out but she knew he would calm down eventually. And yeah, he would keep teasing her all along the dinner and also the whole week later on. But she did take the chance.

''Tarika,"

''Please. Please. Please. I swear only 30 minutes.''

''Will you please let me talk?'' Abhijeet tried to keep his voice as calm as possible.

''Oh, sorry.'' Tarika felt a little offended.

''Actually, I have got something important…'' Abhijeet paused not knowing how to say.

So, the dinner's cancelled. She knew this tone of his very well.

''It's okay Abhijeet.''

''Tarika, we can go next weekend.''

''Okay.''

''Tarika please don't be sad.''

''I can't help being sad okay.''

''Then just don't be mad at me.''

''I'm not mad.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes. Now please go and do your work.''

''I can talk for a while. No hurry.''

''I know you are in hurry. You don't have to make it up for me. Not this easily.''

''I don't want it to pass away this easily too.''

''Okay. I'll think something difficult for you to accomplish then.''

''The pleasure will be mine madam.''

''Don't waste your time.''

''You're never a waste of time.''

''ah huh, just stop buttering me and Go.''

''Haha.. Bye. I''ll call you.''

''Okay. Bye.''

''Bye.''

Tarika sighed cutting the call. A date after like two months and that also got cancelled. Sometimes she wondered just how she's getting along with him this long! Just how! But that stupid, he just knew how to owe her, how to make her forget things. Thinking about him only made her head heavy. So she'd decided not to think about their relationship at all and let the fate decide their destiny.

But seriously sometimes he got into her nerve pretty dangerously.

Nope, not now. She reminded herself and starter to fill her cupboard with clothes.

She was still scolding Abhijeet in her mind when she noticed something shiny poking out from behind the pile of her clothes.

Something just flashed away in front of her eyes, like a shadow, like a blackout _memory_. It ached more than soothed. It increased her heart beat and eyes also made their presence instantly, by itching. She could sense her throat forming a lump and her mouth got dried. Sub consciously she travelled into her past.

 _Flashes_ \- one after another.

 _Memories_ \- sad and happy.

 _Moments_ \- of pain and joy.

All of them at a time. Like they were racing one another to come in front and got pushed with another one just in a nanosecond. Like they were in hurry. As if they weren't be remembered in any time soon.

With trembling hand she took that shiny thing.

That's a locket.

A locket she thought she had lost, long time ago.

It's amazing, how once annoying things turned into a pleasing memory sometimes. And also sometimes into a painful one.

 **Flashback** ;

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LEAVE ME YOU MORON.' '

Tarika shouted, trying hard to remove her best friend's entangled hands from around her neck.

''Ssshh, let me lock it.'' Tasha said.

She was done in a few seconds. Tasha dragged her best friend in front of the mirror.

''See, it looks pretty on you.'' Tasha commented, seeing the image on mirror.

''It's not. It looks awful.''

''Oh c'mon Tarika.''

''Why would you even buy this? You know I don't wear these shits.''

''I found it cute and I thought to buy it for you.''

''For me? Why not for you?''

''You know I don't wear these shits.'' Tasha smirked.

''You shouldn't have bought it then.''

''But it's cute.'' Tasha demanded.

Tarika took off the locket and handed that to Tasha.

''I don't find it cute.'' Tarika said rudely.

''Why are you so grumpy?''

''I'm not.'' Tarika shouted leaving the room.

''You can just keep it right? You can't say no to a gift from your friend.''

Tasha tried one last time but Tarika didn't respond. Tasha kept the locket on table and followed her friend to the kitchen.

 **FB ENDS**

Later Tarika had found the locket contained two T inside. That was indeed cute. Tarika never had a chance to wear that in front of Tasha again.

Tarika sat down on bed holding the locket in her hand. She kept looking at the letters inside the locket and remembered her, her smile, her scolds, and her funs. She's a stress booster. Ever since she's gone Tarika couldn't remember feeling stress free around anyone's presence. She thought she could never get over her memories. But with times Tarika coped up. Still she always felt an empty space in her heart, like that can't be filled.

They say, you get your best friend in school. But both of them had found each other little late. They had found each when least expected. Tarika still couldn't believe how fast she made friendship with Tasha. It was like they were made for each other.

The _vacant_ space of her heart was making its presence prominent. She felt it crying. Later she realized she'd been crying all along. After even years she sobbed remembering her.

 _Nothing in this world is permanent. Everyone has to g_ o.

But she didn't have to go this early. She could have lived a little longer.

Tarika lied down on her haphazard bed. Sleep had left her for that night. She thought to check the albums of her but then again every memory of her was fresh in her mind. Like it happened just yesterday.

 ** _I don't search you in stars,_**

 ** _Cause they disappear in light_**.

 ** _I don't search you in memories,_**

 ** _Cause they fade away in a moment._**

 ** _I search you in my soul_**

 ** _And discover you have never left me alone._**

A locket didn't go match with her formal dress but she wore it anyways. No one would know. No one would notice. They would never know the story, the feelings emerged with it. The world would never know her sufferings. She wouldn't tell them either.

She could imagine her smirking face seeing her wearing that ' _cute_ ' locket gifted by her. Her naughty grin wouldn't have faded away all day long. Only if Tarika could smirk back at he! Only if!

As Tarika passed the corridor of CID Bureau she watched all of them engorged in work. There, once upon a time she used to work too. Did they remember her? Did they miss them? Or, for them she was just a solder who'd only done her duty? Did her death affect them like the way it affected her? _Painful_. _Unbearable_.

With tearful eyes she looked away from them only to find Abhijeet standing in front of her.

Oh dam. She didn't reply any of his calls last night.

''Abhijeet… I was..'' She started to explain but noticed his fixed gaze on her neck. She looked down too, feeling a little self-conscious. But she discovered the locket had gained his attention. She looked back at him. And suddenly there's no need of explanations. His vacant look was enough for her to understand how fast his emotions were changing, like it happened to her last night.

She was feeling like supporting him. In a way she wanted to be supported by him. But he wasn't letting her read him that clearly. Before she could distinguish the tear from his deep brown eyes he looked away.

''You were sleeping I guess.'' Abhijeet asked, looking at her.

Tarika nodded.

He nodded back.

''See you later.''

Tarika nodded again and Abhijeet walked passed her. She turned her head to look if he looked back at her but he didn't.

Perhaps, you were better to suffer alone sometimes. She looked at the locket and sighed. For her it reminded her some memories. But for someone else, it also raised the _guilt_.

 _Some things never go unnoticed_.

 _They never go unknown_.

 _Some feelings always stay awake in hearts._

S _ome guilt never dies_.

 _And yet people learn to live_.

S _ome chooses to let to go_.

 _Some chooses to suffer_.

 **KK: Hope it was satisfactory. Please review. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes in advance. I would really appreciate if any of you want to beta read my stories.**


End file.
